Lucky You
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: "Simon, are you cheating on me?" It could be considered an unfair question,he'd been trying, and been faithful for over a year, and had even proposed, although she turned him down. Until now. When he was definitely cheating, definitely emotionally invested, definitely undeniably caught, and definitely going to deny it all anyway.


**Hey guys! How's it going? I hope every student had an absolutely perfect summer and that you are ready to get back to school with a huge smile on your face.**

**Well, I've been having this story on my mind, it's an AU obviously but I say it just in case, for a long while and I decided it was time to write it, I must say I'm really excited with this project and I want to know what you think about this, if I should give it a try and keep writing it or if I should quit this story. I have nothing else to say so... on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Simon,are you cheating on me?"<p>

It could be considered an unfair question seeing how many times Maia had cheated on him with Bat and Jordan, not at the same time or maybe…, but Simon knew it wasn't that unfair anyway. They did have a history. Simon liked to refer to the first few years of their relationship as "a period of great immaturity," whereas Maia called it "a demonstration of Simon's inability to keep it in his pants." Which ok, that was a valid assertion. The thing was that Simon didn't love Maia, no really, it was just a safe option to be with her instead of being single or try to find another girl, and there were handful of flings after Simon learned how to be more careful about hiding his indiscretions. And all right, listing all of this made him sound more like an episode of Maury than a man trying to have a serious commitment to his girlfriend but hell, he'd been trying, and he'd been faithful for over a year, and had even proposed, although she turned him down (_"It's not a 'no' but … just let me think about it, ok, love?"_). Until now.

When he was definitely cheating, definitely emotionally invested, definitely undeniably caught, and definitely going to deny it all anyway.

It had all started last year, in September to be exact.

The only thing Simon had ever wanted on his life was to be happy. Really, that was all he needed, something every single person on the planet reached for, happiness. He didn't care how that happiness came, he just wanted it to be able to smile without any apparent reason, and well, if it was because a girl it would only get better, although he couldn't care less if he was going to be single for the rest of his life. But, obviously, being happy wasn't that easy, and well, finding a girl who could make him happy was even more complicated.

There had been a time when he had thought he had found the right girl, and she had been Clary, his best friend since forever, they had been basically been friends since they were born, and they had really tried to have a relationship, a serious one. It just didn't work they way it was supposed to do, and by that, it meant the way Simon wanted it to work. It ended three weeks later and Simon could swear his heart had never hurt that much. They still were friends after all, because, let's be honest, a friendship like that shouldn't be ruined by such a stupid thing like that. Now, Clary was in a relationship with a blond guy called Jace Herondale, a guy who was a bit arrogant –a pain in the ass to be honest- but he made Clary happy, so Simon was happy too.

After that epic fail, he had not really tried to get in a relationship with anyone, and it was not because he had lost hope, no, he just was waiting for the special one –not Mourinho- and he was sure if he waited a bit, he would find her, but that was an idea his mother didn't share. She had always been an impatient person, and she was authentically insistent with Simon's relationships and it seemed as if she wanted to see him with a girl and married as soon as possible, that was why she always tried to get him out on dates she planned with her friend's daughters, and well, Simon loved his mom more than anything and if there was one thing he wasn't able to do was to say no to her. And that was the reason he met Maia.

Maia was a nice girl who had a lot of things in common with him –way to many things in common if you asked his sister- and she was also beautiful, so he had thought, why not? He couldn't lose. Or so he had thought. And depending on how people looked it, they could say he had won, because he had a gorgeous girlfriend, or that he had lost, because he had been a year and a half dating a girl he wasn't in love with.

Rebecca was always telling him to break up with her –she became really insistent after she had caught Maia with Bat that night- and Clary told him the same thing every day, and even Jace had said she was not someone who should be trusted, but well, Simon was really comfortable I that position. He had a place of his own –more or less-, he could have sex if he wanted to and although Maia could be a…bad person? –a bitch is what Becky would have said- she was someone he could talk with. And obviously the other thing that didn't let him break up with Maia was his mom. Every time he went to see her and told her something about wanting to leave Maia, she always said "Oh, honey, just wait a bit, I'm sure you'll solve whatever problem you have right now"

Sure, as if a relationship full of lies would be easy to solve.

That morning he was taking his breakfast, usually a toast and some coffee, on the kitchen's count when Maia rushed into the room and stole his cup of coffee.

"Hey, that was mine" he said.

"Sorry Si" she replied with a quick peck on the lips "I'm going to be late if I don't rush, and you have enough time to prepare another one"

And there she was again. Simon wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or if the words just popped out of her mouth without her being able to control them. The face Simon made was enough to change Maia's mood immediately.

"God, sorry Simon. I didn't mean it like that" she gave him a pleading look "I meant that you don't have to go to work that early" she hurried to say at the same time she checked the hour.

Of course. Maia was a biology teacher, a really good one, in a private school and she was the one who had more responsibilities, or at least that was what she always said when Simon asked, and she was usually very happy to remind Simon she was the one who earned all the money in order to make Simon feel guilty. That was the reason he had started searching for a job and had finally found ne. Well, calling it a job was a bit too much, he just helped Luke –Clary's stepfather – with his book shop, and he really didn't have a schedule he had to follow, but Luke paid him for it and he got the opportunity to be surrounded by books.

"Right" replied the boy before grabbing another cup to prepare his coffee.

"Oh, don't get mad like that. I've told you plenty of times I don't really mind you not having a job"

"Well, it's not my fault nobody wants to employ someone with a literature career" said Simon not liking the way the conversation was taking.

"No, of course not" nodded Maia before taking her coat "See you later, Jordan is at the door waiting for me" she pecked Simon's lips once more and went straight to the door "I'll be back late, I have tons of work to do"

Sure, thought Simon when she closed the door, when she said she was going to stay working more hours it usually meant she was going out somewhere with Jordan.

Well, he didn't really care about that, all he wanted and needed o do in that moment was to relax a bit –probably watching Bones last season- and then go to Luke's book shop. He could even play the bass a bit before going there, it was not like Luke would get mad at him, he didn't care when he went by.

And so he did. After a perfect morning just laying on the sofa and playing the bass because if he didn't practice Eric would kill him, he went to see if Luke needed some help, it wasn't usual for the shop to have many clients, but Simon liked that because it gave him an excuse to read. Maybe he didn't got the job to help Luke and he got it mostly for himself, because he needed to get out from the flat and the library Luke owned was a perfect place, but, it wasn't that bad, right? It was not necessary to have a social live anyway; it didn't mattered what Eric said about that.

When he finally arrived –seriously, he should consider going to the gym because he got tired so easily- the first thing he did was to search for Luke around the place to tell him he would take care of the shop if he needed to go anywhere. What he didn't expect was a huge ball of messy red hair to crush with him and to hug him to the point he wasn't able to breathe.

"Fray, I need air" tried to say the man. The girl stopped embracing him and looked at Simon with a huge smile and shinning eyes "What happens? You are way too happy, and although I know I'm really attractive I really doubt it's because of my presence here"

"I'm getting married!"

"Congratulations" replied Simon not paying too much attention to what his best friend was saying. Then, when his brain suddenly realized what Clary had just said, his face changed to full surprise and he asked with a whiny voice "Wait, what!?"

"You heard right, Lewis" called a voice behind him, and Simon turned around to see Jace approaching them "We are getting married"

The brown haired man looked back to the red head whose eyes where fixed on her fiancée and shone with so much love he felt like he was intruding a very private moment. And now that he stopped and thought about it, it was obvious she was happy to marry that man. He was perfect, he had tanned skin, blond hair and golden eyes that shone even in the dark, he was also really athletic and he had just the right amount of cockiness that woman liked. He was like a Greek god –not that Simon would ever say that aloud.

"Well guys, I can't say it's a surprise, I always expected you both to get married at some point, so congratulations" he shacked Jace's hand and hugged Clary once more "And when is the wedding going to take place?"

"Well, about that…" started Clary.

"You are not invited" interrupted Jace immediately.

"Jace! Be nice" she hit him playfully and looked back at Simon smiling "That's not true, Simon, you are invited" added the girl.

"You know I can't help it, I love to tease Simon" smirked Jace while the other boy nodded.

"I like teasing him too, you know"

Clary frowned and looked at both of them with amusement in her eyes.

"I only hope you don't steal my fiancé, Simon. You both have a huge sexual tension."

"We do not!" shouted Simon crossing his arms "Tell her we don't, Jace"

"Of course we don't" nodded Jace with his most serious face "Simon and I's relationship is way deeper, it's not just sex"

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes while Clary giggled, and he went back to his usual spot when working, a chair near the shelves that also let him have a good view of the rest of the shop.

"You are impossible" he murmured while taking The swimmer, a book he had started to read two days ago and that had captivated him.

"Impossible to resist, that's what I'm always told" Jace winked at him before grabbing Clary's waist and pressing their lips together

Simon groaned and left the book on the table.

"Oh no, you are so not going to make out here" said Simon getting his eyes on the couple "I'm sorry but to control both of you it's part of my work".

"Really?" asked Clary lifting an eyebrow "Did Luke ask you to do that?"

"No" replied Simon looking a t the with what could be considered an evil grin "Jocelyn did"

At the mention of Clary's mother, Jace shivered and his eyes showed real fear. It was known by everyone that Jocelyn still had some reserves when it came to Jace, and well, to say that Jace was scared of her future mother in law was to say the least.

"Simon stop trying to get back at Jace said Clary playfully "Well, we were thinking about going out tonight to celebrate, want to come?"

Simon's brain started to work. He had absolutely nothing to do that night unless you counted playing Call Of Duty, and it was not like Maia was going to be waiting for him, he would send her a message and everything would be okay.

"Sure, what time?"

"Half past eight" said Jace "It's just going to be the three of us so we can maybe find you a girl"

"Dude, I have a girlfriend"

"It doesn't seem like she cares about that" replied the blond guy earning a glare from Clary.

Yeah, he was right; Maia didn't really care about having a boyfriend, so why should he care by that? Oh, right, because he had already cheated on her before and he felt bad for that.

"Yeah, maybe"

"See you later boy"

"See you, guys"

And that as how he was left alone in the shop, and now he was finally able to read without any interruption-unless a client came, in that case he would have to leave the book down and attend them with his friendliest smile- and he was sure someone would appear there soon, as every day he tried to read.

Like he had imagined, around fifteen minutes later, the door opened revealing two figures, a child and a man around Simon's age. When the boy lifted his head he recognized them immediately and smiled at them.

"I was waiting for you both to come" he said getting up from the chair.

The man should be around twenty six or twenty seven, he had piercing blue eyes and dark hair whereas the boy had also that dark hair but his eyes were gray and he wore glasses. If it hadn't been for that detail you could have sworn they were the same person with different ages.

"Simon, have you got…?" trailed off the boy knowing that the brown haired guy would understand him.

"Yeah, Luke has told me he has just received a new series you would enjoy" the boy's eyes lighted up and waited for Simon to tell him where he could find the comics "Fourth aisle first shelve"

"Thanks!" exclaimed the guy before rushing to the place Simon had told him.

"Be careful Max!" called his brother with a smile. He turned to Simon "Didn't thought you would be there today"

"Yeah, you know, had to help our old Luke, he gets tired easily" joked the other guy.

"I'll take it you were bored"

"Deadly bored" confirmed Simon before grabbing a box he had on the counter "You want any recommendations, Alec?"

The blue eyed boy shrugged and looked back at him.

"What do you have there?"

"Well, we have the last Percy Jackson book, The Heroes of Olympus Book Five :The Blood of Olympus, and before you say anything, don't try to deny it, I know you read this books" Simon shot Alec an amused look"we also have The Bone Clocks; and obviously we haveEdge of Eternity: Book Three of The Century Trilogy, by the incredible Ken Follett." Alec sighed and tried to choose between the three books Simon was offering him, but it was impossible, he wanted to read the three of them and he knew if he started with Ken Follett he wouldn't have enough time to read the others in just a week, but if he took the other two…he would have to leave his favorite author's book for another time. "I don't know what to do" admitted the guy. "Let's do something" said Simon "I'll lend you two of these books, and you can come and get the other as soon as you finish one of them, deal?" "Deal" smiled Alec while he took Ken Follett's and Rick Riordan's ones "Won't Luke say anything?" "Luke never complains, and he would complain even less if he knew it was his favorite customer who took them"

"Great, then I won't feel bad" said Alec watching Simon's smirk, then he lifted his head in the direction he supposed Max was, between the shelves at the back of the shop and probably reading the new comics Simon had told him and smiling like a maniac. The little boy loved going to Luke's library because Luke and Simon always let him read the newest adventures they had, and Max didn't care if it was Spiderman, Naruto or any other thing, Max would gladly stay all day there and read everything if Alec didn't tell him to go home something he was about to do right now. "Max, we have to go!"

"Why?" whined the boy still behind the shelves and making no intention of leaving the book store.

His brother sighed

"Because I have to go to work in an hour, leave you at home and I have to get back to my flat before your sister decides to cook something" seeing how Max didn't plan on moving he tried one more thing "Okay, I'll call her and tell her you want to have lunch with us and you want her to cook"

Immediately Max's head popped from behind a pile of books with the most terrified look Simon had ever seen and he shivered just because of the thought of how bad could be the food their sister made. He saw Alec's evil grin, as if he was waiting for Max to start running and begging him not to do that.

"Okay, I'm coming" said finally Max with his head down and two books on his hands. He stopped in front of Simon and smiled at him "Would you mind putting this two apart from the others?" he asked with his puppy eyes.

"You don't have to look at me like that, you know I'm going to do it anyway, Maxwell" laughed Simon at the face he made when hearing his full name "Really, I think both of you have a problem with your full name"

"You don't understand because you have a short name, Simon" replied Alec while the other boy rolled his eyes "Well, see you. I don't know when I'll be able to give you the books back"

"I already told you not to worry about it, just relax and enjoy them"

"Thanks once more, but I think we will probably be back tomorrow because Max here loves to visit the store"

"You know you can come whenever you want" smiled the brown haired boy going back to finish his book while they got out talking about the new comic Max had started.

Now he was going to have his moment of peace-maybe half an hour or so-, then he would go to have lunch with Rebecca, who had been really persistent with that, so he was a little bit scared of what could she want, and after that he would most likely go home and wait until it was the time to go out with Jace and Clary. The last part, having to go out as a third wheel, made him realize how badly he needed a live, and if it was possible, a live where he could be happy doing something more than playing the bass and reading.

When he was finally getting into the book his phone vibrated and he had to leave the interesting story down.

'_Hey Si, I won't come back home today, I have work to do. If u need anything I'll be at Lily's. Love u xx'_

He sighed and sent her a quick _'okay, tonight I'll go out with Clary and Jace, see u',_ before going back to the book.

Lily was a cute Asian girl who had pretty bad temper and she also worked at Colby High, but he was hundred per cent sure Maia was not going to stay with her. Well, at least he could give his sister something to talk about, he was sure Rebecca would gladly insult Maia because of this. With a smile on his face he got up, closed the door and went straight to Rebecca's apartment.

* * *

><p>The first thing Alec had done was to leave Max at home and he had done that fast, like incredibly fast. He had absolutely no desire to stay more time than required with his parents, in fact, if it wasn't because Max was still underage and had to live with them, he would have never gone to that house again, but well Max was still fourteen years old so, yeah, basically he had to stand his parents for at least four years.<p>

Their relationship was complicated, like absolutely impossible to save. Everything started because of Alec's sexuality, but that didn't go as bad as Alec would have expected, they didn't turn their back on him or gave him the cold shoulder, they simply didn't approve of that and started acting as if he never told them anything about him being gay, and they always ignored his now ex-boyfriend Magnus Bane when he was at home, but he didn't mind that at all, he was happy at the moment and his parents not completely accepting. But when Isabelle told them she didn't want to study that she wanted to do something related with music… that was when hell broke.

Their family had a company, a petrol company, and Robert had told them since they were young that they would direct it someday, but it didn't go as he planned. First of all Alec had started studying law, and at first Robert had thought it would be a great idea because companies in the petrol industry had always needed good lawyers, but, when Alec told him –this was after he came out, which only made things worse- that his intention was to work saving the environment, he thought his father was going to die because of a heart attack. Fortunately -or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it- he survived and the first thing Alec did right then was to leave the house, he was already twenty years so they couldn't make him stay. And that was how he lived for a year, alone in flat and paying visits to his brothers every now and then, also he started working in a company called _Demon and company_ –a creepy name yeah, but the boss, Joseph Demon, was in fact a lovely man who had always helped him.

And then there was Isabelle, who had never enjoyed any subject or studying at all and preferred to play the guitar to do homework. This had always been a problem because their parents received tons of complains from Isabelle's teachers, and then instead of apologizing and making false promises like that she would study more or that she would become an excellent student, the only thing she did was to complain about school and saying that there was nothing they could teach there, that could be beneficial to her life. In fact she had spent more days of her student life playing the guitar in her room, making out with different boys, going to parties and dragging Alec along, what at first had been something horrible –for the guy at least- but after meeting someone it had completely changed. Not that it was important, not now anyway.

That was obviously the reason one day, when he was going to lay in the sofa and watch television, he heard the door and when he opened it he found his sister with three or four bags and a desperate look. After a summary of the events he couldn't do anything else than let her in, and that had been how they had lived since there. Alec still worked as a lawyer for Demon and his salary was pretty good, whereas Isabelle had a part job as a waitress in a pub whose owner had no problem to let her sing there and try to earn some money. It was not the most amazing way of living but they had each other and they were pretty happy with it.

When he got home the first thing he saw was Isabelle fighting with her guitar –no really, it seemed as if she was hitting the guitar- and a furious expression on her face.

"Bad day?" asked her brother when he got inside the living room.

The girl, that had been really busy doing whatever she was doing with the instrument, shot her brother a look and sighed. She left the guitar on the floor and she threw herself to the sofa, hiding her face between her arms and the pillows.

"You have absolutely no idea" replied with a muffled voice. After a few seconds she got up on her elbows and looked at Alec.

"Want to talk about it?" tried Alec with a smile.

"If I want to talk about how I throw a customer a soup plate because he was getting on my nerves and I almost got fired and when I came home I broke one of my guitar strings and I can't repair it so I have to use the other guitar we have at work, oh, and also I had to tell Meliorn to fuck off because he was starting to get really attached and you know I don't do the relationship thing because man are the most unreliable thing ever?" said Isabelle in what seemed one breath "No thanks. What about you?" asked the girl getting up on her elbows and looking at him "I suppose you are no really happy after seeing mom and dad"

The boy nodded in her direction and sat down on a chair in front of his sister.

"The thing is that I didn't stay long enough to get mad, I just left Max, said goodbye to both of them and I got into the car to come here, so I can't say I'm really mad" shrugged his shoulders.

"Why couldn't you take Max here?" she pouted "I wasn't able to see him this morning"

"We can solve that easily; you go and get him tomorrow. You don't have to work tomorrow, right?" added the blue eyed boy.

"No" said happily the girl "I'll go tonight to play the guitar a bit and then I'm going to party. Want to come?"

Alec shivered just by thinking what he could find that night, people from different ages dancing and sweating around. It wasn't his favorite scenario so he quickly declined the offer. Not to mention now he had two new books to read and he couldn't leave that for another day.

"No, thanks for the offer but I'll stay home, reading a book, wrapped in my blankets and with a cup of hot chocolate" he was smiling just because of he thought and he would do that right in that moment, but he still had to go to work and that was the only thing that made him realize he was daydreaming.

"God, Alec, you are going to spend a Friday night reading instead of having fun?" she arched her eyebrows "I don't really understand you"

"Welcome to the club" muttered the boy. "I'm going to prepare your lunch because I can't risk you poisoning yourself"

When Alec had already gone to work –after being threatened to death because he was joking about Isabelle's cooking abilities- and after calling Jace to congratulate him for his engagement, she was left alone in the flat with nothing to do until she had to go to the pub. She couldn't play the guitar because she had broken a string and couldn't change it, mainly because she hadn't got any other string to use instead, she couldn't make out with her ex-boyfriend, or whatever he was, because she couldn't stand him, it was like he was really hot –she would give him that- but at the same time there was nothing they could talk about because they didn't have anything in common, not that Isabelle minded, in fact it had never been her intention to have something more than one night stand, but well, Meliorn stood around and she could make out with him any time she felt stressed –like she could do right now- so it was no big deal.

But now, she was stressed, mad and a bit bored and she had absolutely no idea what she could do to spend her free time. Maybe reading would be an option but Isabelle was not the kind of person who enjoyed being quiet and just looking a book, it was not like she didn't like reading, sometimes she sat on her bed and read the first thing she had around- usually it was one of Alec's books- but she was more the kind of person who needed action, and not just reading action scenes, no, she needed to be part of this action. Watching the television was the same thing, she could stay still for two or three minutes but after that she was just a ball of nerves, and she remembered really well how Alec made fun of her because it seemed as if she was peeing. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just half past three and she had to go to the pub –more like she intended to go to the pub- around six or seven o'clock, so maybe she could do some jogging, have a shower and then look some shops. When thinking of shops the first thing that always came to her mind was Magnus, and then she felt bad because of her brother and then she felt mad at herself.

The _"Glitter thing",_ as she always referred to it, in order to avoid saying Magnus' name in front of Alec, was quite a story. They had been together for two years and a half she had been the one to introduce Magnus and Alec, and at first she thought it had been perfect, Alec could finally admit his sexuality and he became less shy, and Magnus had been happier than ever since she had met him, so it was like everyone won. Their relationship was really cute, they were adorable when they were together but suddenly everything went wrong. The first time they had had problems was when Alec met Camille, Magnus' ex-girlfriend, who at first had seem really nice and all, but when she had the opportunity to torture Alec with something related with Magnus she always took it, and Alec had always been a bit insecure, so when he had enough of Camille's stories he asked Magnus if any of that was true. Obviously Magnus told him which ones were true and which ones were not, but Alec was already mad, and it only got worse when Sebastian came into the picture. Sebastian had always been a family friend, one of Alec's closest friends, and he had never truly liked Magnus, though Isabelle never knew why, and one day he and Magnus had a conversation that was certainly really intense, because while Sebastian came out grinning like a maniac, Magnus came looking like a demon and shooting glares to Alec.

After that the only thing Isabelle knew was that two days later Magnus broke up with Alec and that his brother was left heartbroken for almost four months where she could barely get him out of his room. That was one of the two things that made her realize she shouldn't fall in love, the fact that although everything could seem perfect at some point, that was far from the truth. The other thing that made her think like that was finding his father had cheated on his mom before Max was born, but that was something she had always kept a secret, nobody else than her mom and her knew that and she was not planning on telling that to Alec or Max. It was something that would stay with her forever, as a reminder of how easy was to break someone's heart.

* * *

><p>"How the fuck can you still be with her! And you even proposed! I'm glad she said no, don't get me wrong Si, I love you, but I'm not ready to be her sister in law" she took a deep breath" Oh, God Simon, I don't know what I'll do with you"<p>

The boy smiled and looked back at his sister who was enjoying being able to shout and insult Maia-two of her favorite activities- while having lunch, although it was not a really good idea to let her have a knife next to her, just in case she got really mad and started throwing things at him- it had happened before.

"I hope you don't kill me at least" replied calmly Simon, what was maybe a wrong move seeing how Rebecca's eyes seemed to be trying to get his head off. "It was a joke" he murmured and stared at his spaghettis.

"No, really, I still don't get why you stay together, and don't say that is because the sex is amazing because I'll castrate you" she looked at him with a fierce expression.

He just laughed at her words and shook his head. He was not going to say that, not now and not ever, first of all because it wasn't true, the sex was just that, sex, although he wouldn't say if the sex was fantastic or not due to his embarrassment- no, it was in the list of '_Things he really didn't want to talk about with his sister'_- and second, because he was just as lost as Rebecca. That relationship was nothing but sick –and he could talk about those because after Clary, he had been in another kind of relationship, a really sickening relationship with a girl named Maureen who, to be honest was obsessed with him- and even though he knew it, he never got the courage to break up with Maia. He could say to himself it was for his mom, but, really, it was obvious there was something else he was afraid of, and it was being lonely. At the same time there had to be something with Maia because she never tried to break up with him either but she spend most of her time with other man.

"Just leave it Becky" he tried not to think too much about that because it made him feel like a coward, and that was the last thing he needed to do, he didn't want to be a negative person, so he just shook the thoughts off.

She narrowed her eyes but continued to eat as if she hadn't said anything about that.

"Well" broke Simon the uncomfortable silence between them "What did you want to tell me?" asked the younger sibling with a glint of curiosity on his eyes.

"How did you know I wanted to… well, it doesn't matter. Simon" she said his name as if she was about to reveal the most important thing in the world and Simon started to get more worried. Was she about to introduce him to a boyfriend? Could she be pregnant? Had she killed someone? Yeah, maybe he read too much, but except the last one-and he wasn't sure if he could exclude it, seeing how his sister could kill someone if the person bothered her- they could be possible, right? "I'm going to Germany!"

"Wait, what?" was all he could say.

"I've been offered a scholarship to finish my degree and you know I've always wanted to visit Europe, so when my professor told me that he had an opportunity for me… I had to accept it" after seeing that Simon wasn't planning to say anything or move at all, she added "It will only be for three, almost four months, by Christmas I'll be here, I won't be able to come for Hanukkah, but I'm sure mom will understand this. Are you mad at me?" she asked looking concerned.

"No… No, I'm not mad, just surprised. I had expected something worse" admitted Simon before getting up to give his sister a hug "Come here. I'm happy for you, really happy"

"Thanks, little Simon"

"And, when are you going to leave?"

"In four days. At least that's what I hope" said Rebecca smiling at him. She seemed different from the usual Rebecca he saw, she was more relaxed and she didn't have a sarcastic comeback planned for everything he said, she was really happy with this opportunity and he was glad his sister could enjoy that

"Did you talk with mom?"

Rebecca was two years older than him, and although she was really good with art, she had preferred to study something else, and after trying different degrees she had found the one she had fell in love with, architecture. She had done all kind of different jobs in order to be able to pay for her own studies because she had always been really independent, and also she had always had problems with her mom. It had all started when their father had died. While their mother spend every day on her room hiding, Rebecca had been the one to take care of Simon, and she had always resented her mother because of that, not because she wasn't able to forget her husband, just because she forgot she had two children who expected her to take care of them. That was why their relationship was different from what expected, and it was also the reason Rebecca didn't know who introduced Maia to her brother, because Simon was sure she would go home and start to scream at her mother.

"Not yet" she replied with a stubborn look "But I don't really care if she doesn't like it, I'm going to go anyway, I'm twenty four years old, she can't tell me what to do and even though she did, I'm not going to do whatever she likes, I want to live my life, thanks"

It was so easy to say it like that. Sometimes he would like to be more like his sister and not his nerdy self who was scared to make his mother upset and didn't have the guts to tell her the truth. But right now the only thing he had to worry about was his sister and if she was going to need anything from him for the next days, and seeing how excited she was, she would probably need a lot of help to take with her everything she needed.


End file.
